


Let's fix it this Sunday.

by Teku99



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crack, Fluffy Ending, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:06:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24493969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teku99/pseuds/Teku99
Summary: A toaster experiment gone wrong.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Let's fix it this Sunday.

*Boom*

"AHH!"

Stephen woke up to the sound of a blast. He got out of bed rushing to where he thought he heard the blast. Which turned out to be the kitchen. Shields up, he entered the kitchen, hoping to see some douchebag bombing the building so early, disturbing his beauty sleep. But to his suprise(or not)he saw Tony trying to fan away the smoke as to not set the fire alarm and Peter standing near the kitchen top with the toaster, staring up. Wait, what's he staring at? Stephen looked up, "Noooo, what the hell dude!?" Tony and Peter jerked, hearing his voice. Oh now they were done for. He exclusively remembers telling them to NOT touch the toaster after eavesdropping on their conversation about a "secret mission".

"Did I tell you both not to experiment on the damn toaster. It's already does what it does good, so tell me why, when I specifically asked you not to. Hmm?" Stephen said, his voice lower at first but increasing unsteadily. He loved his dear husband so, so much. And also his spider baby he loved to death. But they were just so...ugh... stupid sometimes. "Mom..." Don't you MOM me, my beautiful patterned ceiling. "Stephanie calm down, we'll fix it." " Oh, you'll fix it. Sure I mean yes of course you can fix it you are a billionaire, you have so much money, throw it at people to fix your problems huh." 

"Stephen, take back what you said. TAKE IT BACK!" "NO, I wont." "MOM! DAD! Please don't. I hate it when you fight. Please."

"I- I'm sorry spidey, I'm so sorry Tones, I said some bad things, and I- I take it back. I'm sorry." " Stephanie, it's...fine." " No, it's not fine, there was a pause there and it's bad." " Stephen." Stephen had tears in his eyes, not looking any of the two in the eyes.

" It's really fine, couples fight all the time, sometimes for dumb reasons too, Haha." " Ya they do, of course." "It's not dumb, dad, it never was." "Pete?" " It's not dumb, it's just that you don't know." " What?" " The ceiling means something really important to mom, remember you went to that SI annual convention in LA, for like 2 weeks." "Of course I remember, it was last year." " After you came back, the ceiling was there, and we told you mom wanted the ceiling designed because it was boring, well, mom?" "Peter no." "Mom." " Wait what is happening?" "Mom." " Stephen tell me." " I-It, *sniff* it's, you know, Donna was into painting, she was really good too *sniff*, and this was the last thing she ever drew, this pattern, before..." "Oh GOD why didn't you say something" " We told you we got it painted right." " Ya, you even showed me the bill too." "Mom spent his free time of the 2 weeks painting it by hand." " No, Stephen I'm sorry." "Anthony, please. "Please let's forget it."

"Stephen I- come here." Stephen went to Tony, hugging him tightly, sobbing on his shoulder. " Family Hug!!!" Peter rushed to both of them, they engulfing him in this sweet moment too. Tony pulled back from the hug."Let's fix it this Sunday." " Yeah!! I'll get an excuse to hang from the ceiling too" " But for painting only Pete, do not prank me, others, sure, if you want any help ask." " Sure mom." "Hey!" "Others include you too Tones unfortunately... for you."

**Author's Note:**

> Well. I'm going to write ironstrange stories the whole June. Gonna do as many as I can because I have so much completion and online classes have begun again so its just stacking up. The series name suggests, it's for pride month. For the anti- LGBTQ community planning to ruin pride. If I can annoy them just by adding to the LGBTQ fanfics. Hell yeah. Also, it's after everything is over endgame and all. Tony survived of course. Also I'm a fan of Mama Bear Stephen Strange, hence Peter calling Stephen mom. The AU is of @elisaphoenix , check it out. Also please tell how the stories are. It'll help me and if any requests they'll also be appreciated. I'm can do angst, fluff, smut. Also please inform me about any grammatical errors. I haven't gone through it after finishing. It's 12:16 a.m. and I'm tired. Thank you for reading.


End file.
